Chance
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *KakaObi, One-Shot* Valentine Day fic. At times, just observing is enough to realise what one has lost, as in the present, he sees what could have been in the past...


**StarsOfYaoi:** this is a shot for the damn festivity that this year has me deep into exams. Pity me and give this shot a try :)

Ah, sorry if it's a bit cliché. And sorry if it's not fluff like it should… it's quite angsty instead.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: K+

**Summary:** (KakaObi + Itachi, light SasuNaru) St. Valentine shot. Because you can't forget that in a moment of despair, you lost someone close.

**Warnings:** boy x boy pairing, shounen–ai, cliché, if you don't like, press the back button. Reviews are appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: Not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

……………………………………………

**Chance**

**One–Shot**

It was a sunny day with only a few clouds in the sky, but even though the sun was shining warmly, the morning had been quite cold, with harsh wind blowing above the village's rooftops, sign that even though they were already in February, winter had yet to completely disappear.

The mountains far in the distance were still covered with a thick layer of snow, but the village was already showing signs of the approaching spring, delicate little flowers covering the grass, and the sun shining a bit more every day.

It was early in the morning, as it was only seven past thirty, and most of the villagers were already walking down the streets to open their shops, ready for a new day of work; ninja shapes were passing with lightening speed through the streets and the roofs, coming and going from the Hokage tower, that was standing proudly underneath the Hokage Mountain.

Every day the three huge heads carved in the stone watched and protected the village.

Right next to the village, separated by a little bridge and a small forest, there were the training grounds of Konoha. And it was in one of those training grounds that three shapes were quietly waiting.

One was sitting onto one of the three logs that were placed there, his blue eyes lost in the distance as the breeze pulled and pushed his blond hair around, breathing deeply as he observed with a peaceful expression the beauty of the nature around him.

He looked to be in his middle twenties, strong and powerful but with kind eyes, and was wearing a Jounin green jacket on his shoulders.

The second shape was a young girl around thirteen years of age, with brown hair cut at her shoulders' length and deep eyes, and she was fidgeting in a corner, every once in a while taking a look at the third person waiting.

In fact, the third one was the most restless, at least inwardly; outside he looked calm and cool, maybe even a bit cocky, but on the inside he was seething out of anger.

One of his hands was clenched on the handle of a kunai, whilst the other often passed through his silver defying–gravity hair.

'_Why isn't he here yet?'_ he thought angrily, glaring towards the forest, expecting his teammate to come out of the foliage any time now.

He'd been waiting under the scorching sun for the last ten minutes, and he was getting impatient, since he had no time to lose waiting for a loser to come so his training could begin; what was worst was, it had been just the same ever since their first day as a team, and to be truthful with himself, he was quite fed up by this lateness of his.

A good ninja had to be always on time, _perfectly_ on time, follow the rules of the village without fault, and never question the orders of a higher–ranked ninja.

He'd always followed the rules, and he knew he would follow them until the day he died, because it was the only way to live.

"Kakashi, please, would you calm down?" the blond haired Jounin turned towards the young silver haired teen and shook his head. "He will come, you don't have to be so impatient".

Kakashi fought the urge to turn and scowl towards his sensei, and instead proceeded to chew on his lower lip, knowing full well that it wouldn't be seen under his mask.

Calm down? How could he calm down, when Obito was once again late for the morning training? Kakashi was baffled that someone like him had managed to get as far as Chuunin, and scoffed thinking he would even be able to accomplish more.

Besides, what kind of ninja was so unreliable when needed by his team? They were in a tense period, since Iwagakure had declared war towards Kusagakure, and by all means Konohagakure was one of the villages caught in the middle.

They were fighting what could be considered one of the great Secret wars, Kakashi was sure of this, and every single ninja was needed for the fight, was asked to do their best.

Kakashi couldn't wait for the incoming Jounin exams to arrive, he wanted to move forwards and ignore everything else… he wanted to be able to become strong and show his village he was _not_ his father.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, cursing against the Hokage and his sensei. Why had they forced him to join this team? It was not like he needed them, since he was strong on his own already. Neither Obito nor Rin had been able to become Chuunin before their twelfth year of age, and that had been the previous year.

He was a Chuunin ever since age nine, so he should have been put with some other genius or something. They were only slowing him down…

He lifted his eyes as he felt an incoming chakra signature from the forest, and let out a growl as a figure appeared in front of them, landing with his face on the ground and spluttering madly, waving around his arms and finally lifting himself up in a sitting position.

Kakashi glared at the teen.

"Aah! I am late! Am I late?" Obito lifted his head up and smiled sheepishly towards their sensei and then at Kakashi, rubbing the back of his head and finally standing up again, scrubbing his eyes a bit to get the dust out.

Kakashi fought the urge to growl at him (it would have been unbecoming to act so childishly) but snorted and crossed his arms, looking down at the black haired teen.

"You're always late, dumb–ass," he said at him.

Obito was just the same height as he himself was, with raven hair going everywhere, a pair of enormous goggles on the top of his head, and dark eyes that he rubbed continuously. He could have been strong, Kakashi admitted it, but it looked like he never trained.

Obito glared at him but turned towards their teacher, "Ah, I am sorry sensei but you see, I got lost when coming here and there was this cute little cat on a tree and–" Obito was cut off by Kakashi's exasperated sigh. "What? Don't you believe me?!"

Kakashi snorted again. Such ridiculous excuse.

"Calm down you two, Obito is finally here so we can start our daily training," the blond Jounin stood up and smiled warmly down at both, as the brown haired girl approached both.

"Hello Rin–chan!" Obito chirped at her, and she rolled her eyes, waving back at him.

"Will you ever be on time?" she asked him, mildly amused by his acting.

Obito merely laughed, shaking his head.

"Well guys, as you know the Jounin exams are drawing near, and I want all of you to get there and pass" the blond shinobi smirked at them with determination. "That means hard training, you get it?"

"Yes Arashi–sensei!" Obito smiled up at him, receiving a warm smile back, and Kakashi scowled.

He didn't like the kind of relationship Obito seemed to have with everyone; even people he never met before would smile at him after a moment, and his sensei, even though he had never favoured the dark haired teen above them, had no qualms in smiling at him every time.

Kakashi never smiled, he was not that type of ninja that took everything cheerfully and lightly. Ninja life was no fun, ninja life meant to kill and survive and follow orders, and–

"Kakashi, stop brooding there!" Obito slapped his shoulder hard, receiving a grunt and a glare from the silver haired teen. "We get to train! Cheer up sometimes!"

"Don't even touch me" he growled out, snapping at the other boy. "It was you the one late for training, not me".

"Ah, you're no fun at all" Obito pouted, pulling a small bottle out from his pocket; pushing his head backwards, he dripped some of the liquid down in his eyes, scrubbing them hard and pulling his goggles down afterwards.

Kakashi had still to understand why Obito was always coddling his eyes, since if the subject was approached he always started rambling about something else, and even Arashi–sensei didn't comment on it either, even after a whole year with him.

But it was not like Kakashi cared. It was not his business, and it was not like they were friends either.

As they moved more into the forest opposite to the village, where their favourite training ground was, Arashi looked down at Obito.

"How's your cousin doing, Obito? Fugaku–san boasts to anyone about how skilled he is, and he's only six" Arashi smiled lightly at the scowl on Obito's face, but then it was replaced by a small smile.

"Aah, Itachi–chan is so nice… he's always smiling, and it's true he's very good… he's a genius, I bet he's even better than Kakashi–baka is!"

Kakashi tensed and was about to yell at him that no six–year–old kid would ever be able to defeat him, but was interrupted by Arashi's laugh. It was not mocking, as their sensei never joked around on them; he was simply laughing out of amusement.

"Obito, try to remember that for how strong one can be, there will always be someone who's stronger than him" Arashi smiled, and Obito eagerly nodded back. "Well then, if you don't have anything else to say, we can start training!"

Kakashi grunted _'finally!'_ and moved towards a small meadow, waiting for the baka–Uchiha to move to him so they could start fighting.

Obito closed his fist and stared at his rival in determination. This would be the time he would beat the crap out of Kakashi, definitely! So Rin–chan would finally notice him!

Besides, in five days it would be St. Valentine and he would invite her out on a date… she would accept for sure if Obito were to defeat Kakashi, not to mention the silver haired teen needed someone to take away the stick he had up his ass.

"Obito, remind me to take you out to the ramen stand after practice" Arashi yelled out as he prepared himself to fight Kakashi.

The raven haired teen turned around and pouted. He liked to go out to eat with his team, but ramen, again… it looked like their sensei didn't eat anything else, and even his mother repeated him ramen was not healthy…

"Sensei, I seriously hope that if you have a son he won't get this habit of yours" he yelled back, and watched Arashi laugh loudly at him.

Really, the blond was an awesome Jounin, and he was always smiling at them, but he had some strange quirks, like eating ramen every day. Obito liked him though, and he was glad that after his and Rin's last sensei had died in battle they had been placed with Arashi…

And even though he would never tell this to anyone, Obito was also glad Kakashi was in his same team. The two of them never got along well ever since the first day, and they always fought (and Kakashi was worshipped by Rin, whilst Obito pined for her), and it was true Obito could not understand Kakashi's stuck–up attitude, but…

"Obito, we don't have all day" Arashi admonished him.

Obito smirked and launched himself at Kakashi.

… but after all, he liked Kakashi, no matter what. And one day, definitely, he would become his friend.

Given some time to pass over the various insults he received in the meantime, of course.

"Hey, Obito–baka, why would sensei take you out for lunch?" Kakashi was not jealous. He was not, and he was not in denial either. But Arashi–sensei had never taken him out for lunch! And teachers were not supposed to favour one student over the other!

Obito bristled at the surname as he tried to kick the other teen, but Kakashi blocked him easily and moved backwards to avoid a punch. "I'm not a baka, Kakashi–bastard! And it's not your business anyway!"

Pouting Obito tried with a combo of Taijutsu but Kakashi was still faster. It was in times like these that he really wanted to be able to use the Sharingan. Unfortunately, he was no genius, quite the opposite. Just like everyone said, he was getting too old and he still couldn't awaken his bloodline…

"_What a waste of power"_ were his own father's words, as he stared with pride and envy at Obito's cousin, Fugaku's first son. Obito really loved the kid, but he didn't like being compared to a six–year old boy who could already wield one of the clan's _Katon_ techniques.

'_But I'll become strong, so strong that everyone in my clan will be awed! They will take everything back!'_

Arashi watched Obito trying to take down Kakashi and shook his head amusedly before turning towards Rin.

"What do you say, up to join them?"

Rin shrugged.

"When they start like this, they don't even care if I am there, in the end they always ignore me… say, sensei, is it ok for me to train with you this time?"

Arashi nodded. Due to the various high ranked missions all the Jounin received, he had not been able to properly follow his students' training, leaving it all in the hands of some Chuunin and themselves.

He was aware that Kakashi was used to join some of his friends for short battles, like Sarutobi's cousin, the name was Asuma, and that strange kid that had self–proclaimed himself Kakashi's rival.

Arashi tried to push the mental image that had suddenly appeared in his mind of the teen, dressed with some horrible–looking green spandex, yelling some vague thing about flames and youth towards Kakashi. It was not that he wasn't amusing… just… the eyebrows…

Surely, his apprentice had strange friends.

"Arashi–sensei?" the blond turned towards his female student as she stared up at him with curious eyes. "Why did you promise to take Obito out for ramen?"

"What, do you want to come too?" Arashi smiled, his mind for a moment filling with imaged of ramen. Aah, he couldn't wait.

"It's not that!" Rin waved her hands in front of her whilst sweatdropping –she didn't like ramen at all, but did not dare to tell her sensei so. She didn't like the puppy–hurt look he had when bad mouthing his loved food.

Obito was right for once, Rin thought dejectedly. She surely hoped that, if Arashi–sensei were to have children, that they would _not_ take up on his same obsession.

A mental image of the man at the ramen stand laughing his head off whilst Arashi and a crowd of chibi copies of him inhaled ramen passed through her mind and she shuddered.

Damn, bad mental image!

Arashi grimaced in confusion as Rin started waving her hand next to her head. Ok, take that back –none of his students were normal either.

Finally managing to take the thousand ramen–inhaling chibi–Arashi out of her head, Rin sighed and looked up at him again.

"What I wanted to say sensei, is that you don't usually want to share your… passion… with us, what's with it now?"

She was rewarded by a giant smile from the blond Jounin.

"Ah, but it's Obito's birthday today," he replied happily. "We get to celebrate, he's finally thirteen!"

Rin turned wide–eyed at the raven haired teen, who was currently on the receiving end of one of Kakashi's techniques.

"Obito! You didn't tell me it was your birthday today! Why don't you have a party to celebrate with us?"

Kakashi paused and frowned. It was true that they had been a team only for the last year or so, but it wasn't like Obito to stay quiet and not boast on something like this. He was loud and obnoxious on any other matter, so…

"Sorry Rin–chan!" Obito smiled sheepishly and waved at her, ignoring Kakashi who was currently glaring at him for stopping their spar. "But it's not important you see, I don't' usually celebrate my birthday!"

Rin blinked in surprise, "Sou ka?"

Obito nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, my clan doesn't like such things anyway, so we don't celebrate" he trailed, looking away.

"That means you never got a gift either?!" the brown haired teen looked at him in shock when he shook his head. "But it's not nice! Why didn't you tell me sooner? We've been together all academy years and as a team too!"

Obito sighed but did not reply. It was clear why he'd never told her –she was so into Kakashi that he was sure she wouldn't care.

But there again, she was his friend. She would have cared for him as a friend, instead of in a romantic way… but Obito preferred some things to stay hidden.

Like things regarding his clan… he didn't want anyone to know that he was despised because he still could not awaken the Sharingan. Especially Kakashi, who was already looking down on him enough as it was.

He didn't want pity either, and he would show everyone he was strong! who cared for a stupid bloodline anyway… his Uchiha pride would make him become the best even without it!

"You're annoying" Kakashi muttered, turning away.

The silver haired teen felt a small pang in his chest and gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't know why he was angry now, but mentioning of birthdays and gifts always managed to get him in a foul mood.

He did get gifts, just like in every other festivity, but he didn't want them. people gave him gifts because they felt pity for his father, or because they wanted something back, or because they thought they could get him to go out on a date with them (especially when stupid celebrations like St. Valentine were this near).

He had never cared for such useless things, but… at the same time, it felt good when one of his friends remembered and gave him something.

Ever since he could remember Rin always had a gift for him, even back at the academy –though he'd not considered her a friend but a mere annoyance– and when they had been placed together as a team, after Obito and Rin managed to pass the Chuunin exams, even Obito had remembered to give him gifts on Christmas and New Year's eve.

Kakashi obviously had to do that too, since Arashi–sensei pretended them to be polite and fake they cared for each other, but it wasn't like he really cared.

All of his gifts had no heart into them. that was because he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Let's get back to the fight" he commanded, ignoring Arashi's defeated sigh.

Obito shrugged at Kakashi's usual bossy acting and launched himself at him again; he felt a bit hurt that Kakashi didn't even tell him happy birthday, but it wasn't important anyway… no one ever did, after all.

……………………………………………

At first he had wanted to go home and stay there all day studying jutsu and his book of ninja rules, but there was something bugging him and he could not concentrate.

Kakashi hated this kind of feeling, he didn't even know what it was.

Walking down the main street of Konoha, passing through shops and people who didn't look at him, not really knowing where to go or what to do, Kakashi found himself walking towards the Uchiha compound, and he stopped to stare at it with a frown; this was the place where one of the two Konoha's main clans lived, one of the strongest clan of the five countries.

They were famed to control the Sharingan, a kekkai Genkai of the eyes that could copy everything, recording it into the user's mind. Kakashi knew of it, and he also knew that Obito didn't have the bloodline yet.

Scoffing slightly at the thought of his own teammate, Kakashi wished he could have had a better companion for the team, since this one was practically useless.

Besides, Obito was too… too… happy. Kakashi didn't like him. A real ninja should not be so–

"Another year, and you're still weak!"

Kakashi blinked, hearing someone yell from the other side of the wall dividing the Uchiha compound from Konoha.

His body was already moving towards the wall when he forced himself to stop, repressing his instant curiosity for what was happening. A real ninja shouldn't bother himself with others' business after all, and he didn't really want to know what was happening…

And…

"What kind of Uchiha are you?! Your cousin is half your age and he's still better than you at Taijutsu! You're the shame of the clan! You're thirteen years old today, and you still can't awaken the Sharingan!"

Kakashi didn't know that voice, but he instantly recognized the one that spoke next.

"But father…" it was Obito, and it didn't sound cheerful as Kakashi was used to.

"No! I don't want to listen to your excuses!"

Before he could stop himself again, the silver haired Chuunin was already on top of the wall, hiding among the branches of a tree that was standing next to it. Covered by the foliage, he had a perfect view of what was happening beneath him.

Kakashi fought against himself but had to give in. _'I'll use this as a training! To see if I am so good that none of them can detect me standing there'_ he decided to mask his own curiosity.

He blinked and stared down.

Obito was standing there, frustrated, with his closed fists trembling, a man that vaguely resembled him standing there, glaring down at him with eyes narrow in disgust.

Kakashi realized it must have been his father.

After a moment, Kakashi realized that there was another person standing there, that he didn't even sense… and it was a little boy!

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he stared at the young boy, who was no older than six. He recalled Arashi–sensei's words, and nodded to himself. This probably was Obito's cousin, Fugaku–san's son.

Forgetting for a second of his teammate and his father's bickering, Kakashi focused on the little boy. So this was the one Obito bragged about?

'_It doesn't seem like he smiles at all'_ he thought frowning. The boy had a very serious and dark expression, and for a second his dark eyes flickered to where Kakashi was hiding. _'No way! He can't possibly have…'_

His inner musings were drawn short by a loud slap, and turning sharply his attention towards Obito, he widened his eyes in shock.

Obito's father had just slapped his son, and it looked like Obito was fighting hard against the tears he wanted to spill.

"You're not my son! If you can't get the Sharingan now, how can you think you can keep up with our family name, huh?!"

Obito's father lifted his hand up again, and Kakashi tensed up, preparing to jump.

'_What? I am so not going to help Obito! It's family business!'_ he scolded himself fiercely, but his muscles refused to relax.

But before anyone else could react, there was a sudden whiff of air and in front of the two appeared Arashi, one hand clenched on the older Uchiha's wrist, holding it tightly.

Kakashi felt something inside him give a pull as he finally relaxed, glad someone had intervened. He didn't want to see his teammate getting hurt by his own father for something so trivial. Ok, Obito was weaker than any other Uchiha, but certainly not even Kakashi would have punished him for this.

Kakashi always picked on Obito and joked on his weakness, but the truth was, he didn't really think the raven was going to stay weak forever. He was already improving… a little.

He would never admit it aloud though.

"What are you doing?" Arashi glared at the older Uchiha, and his face was dark, darker than Kakashi had ever seen him before, unless in a fight against enemy ninja; his eyes were sparkling with rage. "You're not going to hit your son" he hissed, then turned towards Obito and his rage melted away.

His free hand moved up to ruffle his hair, and Obito stared up at him with shocked eyes. he hadn't seen him appear, and neither had his father.

"A… Arashi–san" Obito's father wrenched his hand out from the blond man's grasp and backed away.

"I am here because I promised to take Obito out for lunch" Arashi turned again towards the man, and he was smiling in a very dangerous way. "So we will get going now. Let's go, Obito".

Obito nodded, still wide–eyed, and followed his sensei out from the Uchiha compound.

As they passed next to the six years old boy, he looked up at Obito with serious eyes and grabbed his shirt.

"I don't hate you, Obito nii–chan" he said, his voice just like a little boy's of his age, but his words and tone were dark.

Obito smiled at him. "Don't worry, Itachi–chan, I am ok".

With that he continued following his sensei, under the eyes of the boy, the older Uchiha, and Kakashi, that was still hidden on a tree.

The silver haired teen, quite shocked for what he'd seen, decided to move, and disappeared from the wall, quickly putting as much distance as he could from the Uchiha compound.

Arashi's gaze flickered towards Itachi, then towards the spot Kakashi had occupied until a second before, and let out a sigh.

……………………………………………

Kakashi was even more unnerved now, for reasons he could not understand.

It was not like he was feeling bad for his teammate after all, because at least Obito still had a family, whilst he didn't have any left.

He didn't care if Obito had been hurt by his own father… Kakashi's had taken the easy way out and killed himself. It didn't matter to Kakashi that until that faithful mission, Hakate Sakumo had been the perfect father for him. Always spoiling him and helping him, and that he'd never touched him.

He was dead and he'd died out of shame. Kakashi could not, would not, think back at him with anything but hatred.

Thus, he was **not** feeling bad for Obito. Not at all.

And he was definitely not following him and his sensei to Ichiraku ramen, hiding behind a pole. He was not doing that. He was simply… uh… training himself, that's right!

"Obito, are you ok?" Arashi looked at the dark haired teen, perfectly knowing that there was another one of his students following them. too bad that Obito wasn't paying attention, and didn't know Kakashi was tailing them.

"Yes, sensei, I'm perfectly ok!" Obito turned and smiled. "I am used to it, he never hits me, it's just that… he's…"

"Impatient?" Arashi suggested.

Obito nodded eagerly.

"Yes, but I will show him that I can be strong too!"

"Sure you will" Arashi ruffled his head. "Now let's go, I still have to offer you ramen!"

Obito smiled happily, skipping down the street.

"Hey sensei, are you going to receive something for St. Valentine?" he asked, stopping and turning to stare at his teacher with wide curious eyes.

Kakashi leaned forwards, pointedly ignoring he was curious too.

"That's my secret, is it?" Arashi grinned mischievously, his eyes flickering with mirth.

"Ah, that's not fair sensei!" Obito pouted. "Besides, every girl of Konoha think you're awesome, who wouldn't give you something?"

"Yes, but receive something from people you don't care for is not the same than receiving something from someone you care for, right?" Arashi replied.

"Well, that's true" Obito hummed for a moment. "Sensei, do people on St. Valentine give chocolate to friends, too?"

Arashi glanced down at the raven.

"What's that question for?" he asked. "Aren't you going to wait for someone to give it to you?"

Obito blushed, but pouted and frowned. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the childish face, fighting against the sudden urge to go and pull at his cheek. "No, the only person I like likes someone else, so I don't expect any chocolate, and I am kind of used to it… but… there is a person I want to befriend, and I thought I could give him chocolate".

"You shouldn't give that person chocolate if you are thinking in a friendly way, she'd get other thoughts" Arashi admonished.

"What for? It's a he, he wouldn't get strange ideas… it's just that… we always fight, but I want to be his friend, even if he gets on my nerves most of the time" Obito replied.

They were finally in front of Ichiraku ramen, and pushing away the flying red stripes they entered the stand, sitting at the table and waiting to be served.

Kakashi blinked, alone outside the ramen stand.

Was Obito…

Was Obito speaking about him?

Trying to be inconspicuous, Kakashi leaned against the wall of the stand, listening intently to what Obito was saying inside.

"You're speaking about Kakashi, are you?" Arashi said, and there was a light amused tint in his voice.

Obito huffed.

"Arashi–sensei, I really… sometimes I want to wipe that arrogant expression from his face, and take the stick he has up his–"

"Mind your words, Obito" Arashi warned him.

"–well, anyway, but he's my teammate, and I don't want to keep fighting against him all the time… I don't like the sensation I feel when we bicker".

Arashi laughed, and Kakashi heard the sound of two bowls of ramen being placed in front of them. He could not see their faces, but he'd been forced in the stand by his sensei along with Obito and Rin a lot of times already and he could picture the scene in his mind perfectly well.

"Obito, sometimes I really think you should try to be less oblivious to what happens around you" slurping could be heard in the middle of his speech, and Kakashi sighed, waiting for what his sensei would say. "You're already friends with Kakashi".

Kakashi did a double take.

Ee, his sensei had finally snapped.

He was not Obito's friend and surely enough Obito wasn't his. He was a bit touched that the person he insulted every day would want to be his friend, but still.

Kakashi had very few friends, and Obito was not one of them. How could he? They were fighting every single moment of their life!

"Sensei, are you finally snapped?" Kakashi heard Obito ask, with suspicious voice. He snorted inwardly.

Arashi laughed again, and so hard Kakashi feared he would be thrown out of the ramen stand by the owner, but it didn't happen –probably because Arashi was his best customer, after all.

"Obito, your rivalry with Kakashi is not hatred, and even though you still haven't noticed, you will soon… both of you will soon realize the truth… take my word, I am your sensei after all right? You should trust me".

Obito grumbled something, but Kakashi knew he had nodded.

Kakashi sighed. Arashi–sensei was really a great shinobi, but now he was terribly wrong.

……………………………………………

Aagh, St. Valentine.

Kakashi jumped from roof to roof, ignoring all the squealing girls that were looking up at him and waving chocolate boxes, hoping that he would stop and go down to take them. he already had enough of them and it was only ten in the morning!

Every morning Kakashi would get up a little early, just before dawn, and today was no exception. Unfortunately, the moment he stepped out from his house a hoard of girls (and even some boys) he'd never seen before had approached, surrounded and blocked him.

They had then started to offer him chocolate, and as sure as hell he hated sweets… besides, accepting one would mean he liked the person giving them away and it was not the case.

He would never accept chocolate from a person, but not even from one of his friends either.

He hated Valentines, and most of all he hated fangirls.

Finally he got away from the village, and breathed deeply, shaking his head. Really, it was one of the worst days ever.

He was about to move towards the training grounds, when he felt a distinct flare of chakra coming from there. He really didn't want to go and train in the same place someone else was, so he was about to turn around when another flare of chakra made him stop.

He knew that particular chakra signature.

Lowering his own level of charka so the other person would not feel him, Kakashi moved towards the training grounds.

And just as he'd thought, there he was, Obito, training against a log. He was slashing with a kunai, jumping and kicking with Taijutsu moves, and he was actually focused in what he was doing… something Kakashi had never seen him do.

'_His father's speech must have shaken him hard, or maybe he really wants to pass the Jounin exams…'_ after all, Arashi–sensei had told them they were going to be held in two days, as last resort against the incoming war.

If even this was to fail, the war would really be recognized as such.

Kakashi sighed as he stared at Obito. He really was feeling much like a stalker. He had not realized how much he'd been following Obito around in the last few days.

Feeling angered for some reason, Kakashi huffed and came out from his hiding spot, making enough noise to alert the raven haired shinobi, who turned around, and for some reason his eyes brightened up.

"Ah, Kakashi–bastard!"

Kakashi snorted loudly at him. "What were you doing here? Training? Was this _training_? It looked more like a child's play".

Obito flushed in rage and pointed his finger at the other teen, gritting his teeth.

"Take it back! I will definitely beat you and become Jounin!"

"Not with your current level of power, you won't" Kakashi sneered, feeling something grip his stomach. He didn't know why, but he felt furious. And it was all Obito's fault, that was for sure.

"Tch, you'll see, I'll make all of you realize I am no pushover!" Obito blinked, trying to calm himself down, and then his face lit up a bit. "Ah, but no matter what, I have something for you…"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, remembering the conversation he'd been eavesdropping some days before.

What, that idiot was going to give him chocolate as a valentine, even though Kakashi had not bothered to give him anything for his birthday?

Obito pulled out a small envelope of cloth from his pocket and handed it to Kakashi with a sheepish smile. "I thought that… since we are teammates, that we could be also friends, and–"

Kakashi slapped the packet on the ground, looking with enraged eyes at the raven haired teen. "And you thought I'd be accepting chocolate from you? When I don't accept it from any other person, not even from my _friends_?"

Obito stared with wide eyes at Kakashi, before slowly kneeling down to pick the packet up, glaring at the silver haired teen. Kakashi felt taken aback by the rage he could read in the other's eyes, and felt vaguely guilty.

"Ah, so I understand… you'd never want to be _my_ friend, do you?" he slowly opened the packet, revealing a set of shuriken. "Chocolate, but it wasn't chocolate…"

His eyes showed just how hurt he was by Kakashi's words and acting.

"Don't worry, forget I even tried to be your friend, you prick! And I won't give you a gift anymore!" Obito threw him the shuriken and the cloth, and stomped away, leaving behind a very stunned Kakashi, staring down at the shuriken.

What he could not understand was, why he was feeling slightly disappointed. He'd been sure it was chocolate, since he'd overheard the raven ask their sensei about it, and knowing he was going to give him that had made Kakashi uncomfortable and angry for some unknown reason.

Though, it was obvious now that Obito had listened to their teacher's words… going as far as to buy something to him. And he'd treated him so badly.

Picking up the discarded gift, he realized he would have to apologize, or as other option, talk to him… he'd never apologized to anyone, he would not start with his rival here. But he'd been maybe a bit too mean, when Obito didn't deserve it.

'_I'll speak to him after the Jounin exams… wouldn't do to add more pressure now, and it may help him venture his anger out on his opponents'_ his logic brain supplied.

He shrugged, walking away. There would be plenty of time, maybe he could actually tell him during their first available mission after the exams. There was no need to rush, after all…

……………………………………………

**Thirteen Years Later**

……………………………………………

Two figures were busy attacking each other in a big meadow next to the training grounds of Konoha, sending flying kunai and shuriken at each other whilst launching themselves forwards, slashing and kicking, trying to get the upper hand.

A few feet away from them, a silver haired man was easily evading a pink haired girl's attacks whilst reading out aloud from an orange book he was holding in his right hand.

After what looked like hours, the Jounin stopped the last of Sakura's attacks and looked up, attracting the two fighting boys' attention towards him.

"Ok guys, it's enough for today!" Kakashi cheered happily, turning a page of his book and busying himself with it again.

Naruto turned towards him with a bewildered expression, "what?! But we only trained for three hours today! And you were two hours late anyway! Damn pervert! Stop reading those books once and for all!"

Naruto continued ranting for a while, whilst Sakura slowly edged towards the brooding dark haired teen that was picking up his weapons from the ground.

"Sasuke–kun, say, since tomorrow it's St. Valentine… I was wondering if–"

"No" was the cold reply of the teen as he stood up again, making his way towards the still ranting Naruto, completely ignoring Sakura's pained face. "Urusai, dobe, you're uselessly loud" he growled at the blond boy, pushing a couple of kunai in his arms.

Naruto bristled and turned towards him in a flash, forgetting his previous accusations towards their sensei, who watched with amused eyes.

"Don't call me dobe, Sasuke–teme!" he yelled, trying to grab Sasuke's shirt.

"Maa, maa, Naruto, calm down" Kakashi waved his hand in front of him to stop the blond from attacking his teammate. "Ok, you can go home now, and tomorrow you're free, too".

Sakura smiled brightly and waved at him, mind already set on what she would do –prepare some chocolate treat and give it to Sasuke the next morning, and she would definitely get his heart this time!

Skipping happily away, she disappeared in the trees, leaving Kakashi and his two remaining students alone.

"What are you going to do tomorrow, since you gave us the day off, sensei?" Naruto looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Ah, nothing, really, just save all the poor girls whose chocolate is not accepted by their cold–hearted boyfriends" he replied meekly, smiling inwardly as Naruto started spluttering again, calling him a liar. "Well then, see yah in two days!"

He poofed away from them, grinning wildly under his mask.

"Ah, that… that–" Naruto yelled some unintelligible something as Sasuke watched him dispassionately.

"Come on, dobe, I'll buy you ramen" he said.

Naruto's anger was quickly forgotten as he latched himself around Sasuke's neck, "Sasuke–teme, I knew you were nice deep deep deep deep deeeeeep down! Let's go! Ichiraku ramen is waiting for me!"

Sasuke grunted, but didn't push Naruto away, and the two moved towards Konoha.

"Tomorrow –let's train, ok?" Sasuke murmured, not looking at the blond boy next to him.

Naruto smiled back at him, eyes brightening up at the prospect of an entire day to train with his rival; Sasuke stared at the happy smile, and allowed a small smile to grace his lips too.

"Ah, so you can also smile now!" Naruto laughed out, pointing at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away, but then he tugged at his wrist, allowing their fingers to brush against each other.

"Let's go, dobe" he smirked as Naruto blushed and pouted.

And in a flash, they were gone.

Kakashi observed the quiet meadow, now that no one was there, and smiled to himself. He'd observed his two students interact with curiosity, and had long since recognized the signs.

Shaking lightly his head, he headed towards his apartment, closing the door behind his back as he pushed his shoes away.

Sometimes along the year he had been training his students, his apartment had changed, from a cold and empty place to something else.

There was a vase of flowers Sakura had given him for Christmas, and the obscene orange and yellow hat Naruto had given him for his birthday (something that Kakashi would _never_ wear), and even an old book from the Uchiha compound that Sasuke had grudgingly given him.

Yes, there were small things all around the place that made his house a home, and not a simple building where he slept.

Shaking his head slightly, he moved towards the kitchen, his steps steady.

This year it would be different, he knew it. This year, after observing for so long, he had realized what he should have many years before.

But there was something he had delayed too long, and it was time to remedy at a long over–due apologize.

……………………………………………

It was early in the morning when Kakashi left his apartment, with something under his arm. The sun was barely up in the sky, and it was still cold outside, but he didn't bother to cover himself –he'd never been ill anyway.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, he allowed his uncovered eye to watch how silent the village was at this hour of the morning; ever since he was young, he'd liked to wake up early and enjoy the peace around, feeling more comfortable when no one was around.

Yes, even if he had some friends when he was young, after his father's suicide he'd closed off from them, using their power as something to go against to, fighting them but never asking them for friendship.

It was only after Obito's death that he'd finally returned to them. And they had brushed off his acting, the new layer he'd carefully placed over himself, losing what was really him under this new mask, a token to a friend he had lost. And had accepted him back.

He was glad he still could rely on them, and he was proud now to admit that they could rely on him just the same.

Passing in front of Asuma's apartment he could see the lights were still off, sign he was still snoring contentedly in his bed. Mildly he wondered if Kurenai would be happy, if he had once again forgotten the festivity.

Hiding himself up on a tree in a flash, Kakashi observed as Lee and Gai passed under him, smiling and yelling at the youthful new starting day. Sweatdropping slightly, Kakashi waited for them to disappear before jumping down.

It was still early when he reached the training grounds, heading towards the Memorial Stone; he'd never been late before, always coming there every single morning to pay his respects to the people he'd lost during his life, every single morning before starting the day.

Clapping his hands together, he murmured a quick prayer to the souls lost in battle before straightening, uncovering his left eye to reveal a spinning Sharingan.

"Good morning, Obito" he murmured. "Happy Valentine's day".

Kneeling down in front of the grave, he pulled what he had been holding under his arm out and placed it next to the stone, smiling under his mask before moving forwards.

One finger reached towards to the stone, tracing Obito's name carved upon it with care.

He'd always been there every day for the past… just how many years had passed? Too much, and yet, he'd never known better.

This time, it was different. This time he was a teacher, this time he'd been able to watch just like his own teacher had watched him, this time he'd noticed the signs.

This time, he had been able to understand why his sensei, Arashi, the future Yondaime Hokage, had said to Obito that they were friends, and that they would soon understand.

But he'd been wrong, at least partially.

He and Obito didn't have the time to understand.

But now Kakashi had understood, only now. Because he'd seen the same thing happen again with his own eyes, day after day. The same thing, and he watched from afar, understanding it in the end.

"They call me a genius, you know? But in the end, I've been the blind one all the time" his Sharingan was burning with unshed tears that didn't want to come down. "I had to see it happen like Arashi–sensei did with us, to be able to understand…"

He stood up again, breathing deeply and turning away from the stone.

"I've always been there as a friend, every single day for years, since your death…" Kakashi felt something pull at his heart, and this time he recognized the pain. "Arashi–sensei, you were right… too bad we couldn't realize it before… too bad it took me so much, thinking all this time, that I was doing this only out of lost friendship".

He closed his eyes, covering his Sharingan again, and shifting his hitai–ate down. It had never been a matter of friendship. It had merely started, it would have been friendship, only to blossom in something else.

Just like it was for Sasuke and Naruto now. Kakashi dearly hoped they would never have to experience first hand what Kakashi had. They didn't deserve it, and neither did he, even after so many years.

He slowly breathed deeply the cool air of the morning, looking at the forest, a forest belonging to a village that Obito had dearly loved, a village that Kakashi loved.

"I love you, Obito" he murmured. "I am sorry it took so much…" and the words came out like water pouring out from a fountain.

They felt so real, so pure and so honest that just by hearing them, Kakashi felt like a heavy weight had been pulled away from his chest.

And he smiled just there, his back to the gravestone and words still echoing in his mind, not realizing his Sharingan was crying burning, hot tears.

A soft whiff of cold breeze grazed the top of the trees and the grass at his feet, and just like this, he vanished away, leaving behind a quiet silence. And in the silence, the words still lingered.

……………………………………………

**StarsOfYaoi:** not quite what I had in mind, but I kind of like it. No fluff, simple dark realization. Some things gain value only after you realize you lost them.


End file.
